


A Devil's Charm

by haruvalues



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belial being a little shit, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruvalues/pseuds/haruvalues
Summary: Never thought THIS would be my first fic for GB,F but here we are.A little piece commissioned by my pal Rachie. Hope you like it!!





	A Devil's Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachiedash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiedash/gifts).

> Never thought THIS would be my first fic for GB,F but here we are.  
A little piece commissioned by my pal Rachie. Hope you like it!!

What started as a regular day aboard the Grandcypher for most crew members would soon turn into a night to remember for a certain young man. Raymond, simply called Ray by most, had just finished his daily spear training when he ran into one of the more devious members of this crew. Honestly, these days it seemed Belial was everywhere he went.

“Are you following me…?” Ray raised a brow at the fallen angel, spear still in his hand. While the other hadn’t done anything suspicious recently, Ray was still a little wary of him. Not only because Belial used to be an enemy. For a while now, the spear wielder had realised that, while Belial was a wicked being, he was also rather handsome. Perhaps a little too much so, it was getting harder and harder to not stare at his slightly exposed chest or admire his smirk. Surely it was illegal to be so hot.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Ray realised a second too late that the person he was currently daydreaming about took a few steps forward, effectively closing the distance between them. Not giving the startled man time to react, Belial let out a low chuckle and pushed Ray against the nearest wall, holding his wrists up with one hand. The action caused Ray to drop his spear with a loud clang.

“What would you do if I am?” The way his breath ghosted against the shell of Raymond’s ear sent shivers down his spine and he just barely managed to withhold a little moan. Oh, this was bad. Absolutely horrible. He knew for a fact that he was not good at keeping his true feelings from showing on his face, especially not when someone was this close to him. It had barely been a minute in this position, yet Raymond’s face was already red and quite warm. He really wasn’t sure whether he was happy about this turn of events or not. One thing he was sure of, however: Belial got off on his reaction.

When he didn’t receive a reply -- really, Raymond had no idea how to answer that -- Belial grinned even wider, leaning down and picking up both Ray and his spear in one swift motion before sauntering off to the human’s room. This was taking a very unexpected turn.

\---

“Be— wait…!!” His face now more than red, hands pinned above his head and hips straddled, Raymond was barely able to process what was happening. One moment he asked if he was being followed and suddenly he found himself on his bed, one of Belial’s hands sliding beneath his shirt. Such a simple action, yet it made Ray feel like his body was being set aflame. He shivered under the pleasant surge of heat, biting his bottom lip. Should he allow himself to let go and indulge in this, like he did in his dreams, or should he put a stop to it before it was too late?

Mind still racing, trying its best to come up with a solution to this ‘problem’, Ray didn’t have the brain capacity to focus on what kind of obscene sounds left his lips. How was he supposed to think straight when Belial attacked him like this? His shirt was gone faster than he had ever been able the discard it himself and a warm hand traced over his exposed chest. “You were saying?”

That voice was music to his ears. A melody so soft yet erotic it sent a warm shiver all through his body, directly between his legs. Holy shit. Never mind putting a stop to this. Perhaps this was his only chance at being this close to the man he undoubtedly had a giant crush on. Might as well enjoy himself, right?

Belial seemed to know what Ray was thinking, immediately leaning down and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder, growling as he did so. The sound vibrated against the thin skin of his neck and Ray gasped, squirming under the fallen angel’s hold. Not to get away, but rather to try and get some friction on the lower half of his body. The action earned him a harsh bite to his collarbone - that was going to leave a bruise for sure.

“Why so impatient? Are you that desperate for my attention?” Instead of giving a proper answer, Ray repeated his previous action with the addition of a little whimper. Yes, he was indeed desperate. Thankfully Belial didn’t dwell on this any longer and went back to work. With a chuckle, he trailed his tongue over one of Ray’s already hardened nipples, repeating the action a few times before taking the little nub into his mouth and sucking on it. Ray moaned, back arching off the bed. That felt too good to be legal.

Belial’s mouth slowly went further down, leaving a trail of bites and kisses. Ray breathed in sharply when said mouth nibbled on his hip bone, a very sensitive area for him. “Belial…” He intended to sound angry, but his voice came out so soft, it sounded more like a desperate plea. If not for the fact that he was absolutely turned on, Ray might have been embarrassed. Well, he was… but it was mostly overshadowed by his need to have the fallen angel pay attention to a different part of his body.

It took another couple of minutes, which felt like hours to Ray, until Belial was finally kind enough to free him of his pants, leaving him completely exposed. What a sight that must be — face flushed, brown hair tousled into a complete mess and his entire body covered in blue and purple marks. Belial seemed to enjoy the view, if the way he licked his lips and looked at Ray with lustful eyes like he was some kind of expensive dessert was anything to go by.

“Oh my… so eager.” His voice was dripping with desire. “Should I be good and give you what you want?” Ray only managed a pathetic little moan in response. Belial chuckled, fingertips of his free hand sliding up his thighs, stopping before they could accidentally brush against Ray’s erect member. The man shuddered, buckling his hips in a desperate attempt at getting Belial to touch him. Of course, the hand was retreated before any skin-on-skin contact could be made.

Soon enough, once Belial had hunted down a little pot with oil, a finger slipped into him, causing Raymond to gasp in surprise. Hips moved in anticipation, the notion causing the fallen angel to use his free hand to spank the impatient young man. Unfortunately, Ray didn’t take it as punishment, enjoying the stinging sensation way too much to think negatively of it. He wanted more of that.

“Look at you,” Belial’s breath was hot against the skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, all the way between his legs. His finger never stopped moving, pushing in and out of Raymond in a slow rhythm. It drove him crazy, he didn’t want slow, he wanted it rough. “So desperate to be fucked… aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”

He knew he should be, but the pleasure pushed aside all thoughts of shame he may have had at some point. There was only lust and desire, a fire burning so hot inside him he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle it.

\---

After a rather intense round of preparing Raymond of what was to come, he was bent over, supporting himself on his forearms, ass up in the air and held in place by a pair of strong hands. He was a bit embarrassed by the position, but shoved the thoughts aside the second he felt the tip of Belial’s cock pressing against his hole. A desperate whimper left the man, followed by a strangled moan when the fallen angel pushed himself into him all at once.

“Fuck…!” He somehow managed to hiss through his teeth, body shaking under the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. Admittedly, Ray hasn't expected Belial to be the gentle type, but being filled to the brim so suddenly did come as a surprise. At least it wasn't a bad one.

“Oh darling, that's the plan.” Belial chuckled, his voice low and dark, sending shivers down Ray’s spine. **If that’s the plan, why don't you hurry up already?** he thought, pushing himself back against the other man, groaning.

Catching on, Belial let out yet another melodic chuckle before tightening his hold on Ray’s hips, beginning to move. The pace was agonisingly slow at first, eliciting a string of whines and whimpers from the man below. First he shoves himself into him just like that, and then he teases him by being slow? This man sure knew how to drive Raymond crazy.

Eventually _(thank Bahamut!)_ the pace quickened and slow, sensual thrusts turned into rough pounding. With the addition of sharp teeth digging into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood - something to worry about later, Raymond lost himself to the pleasure. Perhaps he should be a little concerned about keeping quiet, you never know who just so happens to pass by your door at the wrong time, but coherent thinking was not one of his skills right now.

Besides, if anyone did happen to overhear them, surely they would be too embarrassed by it to bring it up. Or so he hoped, at least. But really, with how Belial’s cock slammed into him repeatedly, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge, how could he worry about being heard? He was so intoxicated, so charmed, he couldn’t be bothered to care about his reputation. Perhaps he would regret his carelessness later, but he could worry about that when the time came, not right now.

His head was spinning, body aching where Belial had left visible scratches and bites, the pain fuelling his desire. It didn’t stop Ray from enjoying this, far from it. Every bite, every piece of skin ripped by those pretty fingernails or teeth, brought life to a new flame. Fire spread through his body, burning him.

“Harder… m-make… me yours…” His voice was hoarse from all his screaming and moaning by this point. Letting out a groan of his own, Belial sped up the pace, going as hard and fast as he could without accidentally overdoing it and hurting his precious human. Raymond closed his eyes, head spinning; he was starting to see stars.

It didn’t take long until the pair reached their climax, Belial collapsing on top of Ray and sending both of them down onto the bed. The sound of panting and wheezing filled the small room, both men having a smile on their faces.

\---

Once they caught their breaths, Belial slipped out of his lover and rolled onto his back, pulling Ray along and right into his arms. There was so much Raymond wanted to say, but the words didn’t make it past his lips. Instead, he placed a kiss to the fallen angel’s cheek and closed his eyes. Technically, they should get themselves cleaned up, but that could wait a few more minutes. He just wanted to enjoy the moment for now.


End file.
